


absolutely

by Puppytooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meta, Modern AU, One-Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppytooth/pseuds/Puppytooth
Summary: Fanfic trope bingo cards at the ready...
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie & Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	absolutely

“Jaime’s gaze was heated, he looked like he was about to devour Brienne from head to toe… or maybe work from the bottom up? He reached for her, his fingers carding through her hair, no longer caring about the incorrect number of beds, and kissed her. Her mouth yielded to his and their tongues battled for supremacy. Brienne reached for his right arm and unbuckled the golden hand, she laid it on the table and raised his stump to her lips, kissing it fervently, wordlessly worshipping the scarred fle-“

_GWEN WHAT ARE YOU WRITING OH MY GOD IS THAT FANFICTION??_

She slammed her laptop shut and refused to turn around. 

_Maybe? ...why, are you offering to beta read it?_

_absolutely_


End file.
